Darkness Poetry
by Forbidden Fairytale
Summary: Just poetry about darkness, which takes different forms physical, mental, and spiritual ...


**14. DARKNESS:**

** "WELCOMING WICKEDNESS"**

**This is too much for me; 6  
Please hide the truth from me. 6**

**Darkness is closing in on me; 8**

**I welcome it as it feeds on me. 9  
No light of truth can set me free; 8**

**I'll let it have its way with me. 8**

**It fills the emptiness in me, 8**

**So no one can see the real me. 8**

**You tell me there's no truth; 6**

**There's no such thing as light. 6  
I'm listening to you, 6**

**And I think that you're right. 6**

**Shielding me from sunlight, 6  
Wrap your cloak around me tonight. 8  
My faith has failed and I am done. 8**

**We are the same - now we are one. 8**

**I'd commit any sin 6**

**To be back in your arms again. 8**

**You are something I should fear, 7  
And yet, I think I want you here. 6  
Though you may say my soul is lost, 8  
I don't care about the cost. 7**

**I won't turn the other way; 7  
I'll embrace you anyway. 7  
**

**I wished to keep you with a kiss, 8**

**And know that once I loved you well; 8**

**But who would sell their soul for bliss, 8**

**To burn forever in a flaming hell? 10**

**I ask you now, please end my pain, 8**

**For I have loved and lost in vain. 8**

**And now all I have left are these 8**

**Mistaken thoughts and memories. 8**

**For when I awaken, 6**

**Finding my soul taken, 7**

**The truth is forsaken; 6**

**I must be mistaken. 6**

**Fill me with emptiness, 6  
And hold me close to you. 6  
I'll let you drag me into the darkness; 10  
I'll give it all to you. 6**

**"SHADOW IN THE SUNLIGHT"**

**I sit and stare; 4**

**All I can see is emptiness. 8**

**There's only lightless-ness everywhere; 9**

**Don't give in to the darkness. 7**

**I'm so blind - I can't see; 6**

**Life has no meaning to me. 7**

**The light has finally left me; 8**

**Darkness took over me. 6**

**I am not afraid to fall; 7  
With one last step, I'll end it all. 8**

**I don't think I can fight this time; 8**

**I'll let death take me away this time. 9**

**When death comes, I will hear its call; 8**

**It's easier to fall and forget it all. 11**

**Now I'm standing on the edge, 7**

**About to leap over this ledge. 8**

**Shadows seeking to swallow my soul, 9**

**The darkness reaches out to devour me whole. 12**

**The madness becomes me and I become it; 11**

**When the time comes, I won't mind a bit. 9**

**Now here I am, so powerless and weak; 10**

**My life is over - I can't even speak. 10**

**My eyes are tired - no time to cry; 9**

**Every moment someone dies. 7**

**I know the truth, but I hate it; 8**

**I see the light - I can't stand it. 8**

**Lies put me here and I thank them for it; 10**

**I've chosen the chaos. I'll never leave it. 10  
Life is supposed to be sunshine and light, 10**

**But lately I've been living in the night. 10**

**I don't want the darkness to go away; 10**

**The shadows in my soul can stay. 8**

** "ALONE IN THE DARK"**

**You can see salvation 6**

**Just beyond your reach. 5**

**Don't give into temptation 7**

**And all the lies they preach. 6**

**Once you open up your mind 7**

**To the darkness, you will find 7**

**It will force its way in, 6**

**Living deep down within. 6**

**You don't know where you're going or who you are; 11**

**You won't find the truth or make it that far. 10**

**Darkness can cover up the hard part of the past; 12  
No one will discover. You'll leave this life at last. 12  
Descending into the darkness, emptiness everywhere, 14  
And wherever you turn, truth is never there. 11**

**So take another look - maybe you'll notice more 12**

**And you'll see something that wasn't there before. 11**

** "SANCTUARY OF THE SHADOWS"**

**Don't be afraid of the dark. Fear what truth it may hide. 13**

**There are secrets in the shadows, unlike the world outside. 14  
As you turn from the truth, the less light you will find, 12**

**Until you're lost forever in the darkness of your mind. 14**

**Someone is after me. I feel safer in the shadows; 14**

**I'm hiding from myself, but nobody else knows. 12**

**That's where I want to run and hide; 8**

**It's the one place I can be safe, feeling at peace inside. 14**

**I'm afraid of the light, not the darkness; 10  
I hide from the truth. I don't want to see. 10**

**The light shows me horrible heartlessness, 10  
But the shadows are my sanctuary. 10**

**I'm so used to darkness, I don't know 9  
Whether I should trust the light. 7  
I'm not sure where my life will go; 8**

**I feel lost and alone tonight. 8  
**

** "THE WORLD IN ME"**

**This lie lets me be whoever I want to be; 12  
In it, I can just let go, open up, and be free. 13**

**If I could find one soul willing to love me for me, 13  
Maybe it would release its hold on me. 10**

**Buy the truth, but do not sell it; 8**

**If you know a secret, don't tell it. 9**

**I have no hope that death will come; 8**

**Torments it would take me from. 7**

**I don't even know what I'm running from, 10**

**Waiting for a tomorrow that may never come. 12**

_**This nightmare that haunts me won't let go; 9**_

**I'm confused and afraid, but I can't let it show. 12**

**There's a world inside of me that you'll never find, 12  
In the halls of my heart - in the maze of my mind. 12**

**This courage and confidence is what you see; 10**

**If you look close, you'll find the fear in me. 10**

_** "LOST IN THE DARK"**_

**I was lost in the dark and looked for light, 10**

**Hoping for a dawn to this never-ending night. 12**

**Then through the shadows, the sunlight shone through; 10**

**At first, it frightened me, but as it came closer, it grew. 14**

**I stopped, looking around like something was wrong, 11**

**Hearing the sweet melody to a haunting song. 12**

**A voice called me back to the light; 8**

**And somewhere deep inside, I found the strength to fight. 12**

**I know the truth is there - it stares you in the face, 12  
But you won't look for fear of what you will see in its place. 14  
Now it seems somehow you've fallen from grace, 10**

**Beyond hope - like a star lost in space. 9**

**Darkness and light exist in almost every man, 12  
As it always has since life first began. 10  
We can fight the darkness inside us all; 10  
Will we win the war within or fall? 9**

** "INVISIBLE INSIDE"**

**You're hiding from reality, 8**

**The truth that you don't want to see. 8**

**Shadows shield you against what you don't know. 10  
You fear to look beyond it. You're afraid to go. 12**

**Here in the dark, you can hide from the light; 10**

**In the shadows of your soul, keep the truth out of sight. 13**

**You can't see in the dark because you're blinded by the light, 14  
But if you close your eyes, you'll feel no sense of fright. 12**

**I'm just so full of fear and doubt; 8**

**I don't even know what I'm worried about. 11**

**Hiding in the darkness, I hold back what I feel; 14  
Maybe nobody will notice if I don't make it a big deal. 16**

**I feel safer in the shadows. No one can hurt me there; 14**

**In the darkness, I can be free from need or care. 12**

**I saw safety in the shadows, finding freedom lost in my lies; 16**

**I lived life in the dark, so it's no surprise. 11  
**

** "BLACK AND WHITE HEART"**

**Part of my heart is like the light; 8**

**The other half is like night. 7**

**Part of my heart is dark and dead; 8**

**There's no love, just lust instead. 7**

**Part of my heart is pure and true 8**

**Shining steadily, just like I want it to. 11**

**Part of my heart never stays the same, 9**

**Constantly changing, like life's a game. 9**

**I've been places I didn't want to be; 10**

**I've seen things I didn't want to see. 9**

**I've done things I didn't want to do; 9**

**And I'm not alone, because you have too. 10**

**I'm trying to hide from myself; 8**

**To me, the truth is not worth knowing. 9**

**In the shadows, I lose sight of myself; 10**

**I don't want to see where I'm going. 9**

** "LET THERE BE NIGHT"**

**My path in life seemed dark to me; 8**

**I wandered around aimlessly, 8**

**Hiding from things I can't control, 8**

**Within the shadows of my soul. 8**

**Voices whispered to me, 6**

**But no one was there I could see. 8**

**If only a light would appear 8**

**To make the darkness disappear. 8**

**Once darkness took over, I fear, 8**

**There's no one left to save me here. 8**

**I lost all I have ever held dear; 9**

**Now I'm blinded by my fear. 7**

**As long as there's hope left in sight, 8**

**I will hold on to this little light. 9**

**I'll stand my ground with all my might; 8**

**I won't give up without a fight. 8**

_** "DWELLING IN THE DARKNESS"**_

**I don't like light; 4**

**It hurts my eyes. 4**

**I need the night; 4  
My life's a lie. 4**

**It calls for me; 4  
I don't know why. 4**

**Anger is all around; 6  
It just wants me to die. 6  
**

**There's no light to lead me, 6  
No easy way out. 5  
I'm lost and I can't see, 6  
Trapped in this doubt. 4  
It's taking me away. 6  
I have one thing to say; 6  
Doing what it said 5  
Ended my life instead. 6**

** "LOST LAND"**

**I'll never lose sight 5  
Of the truth I hold tight. 6**

**I'll stand and fight 4**

**Darkness with the light. 5**

**Chaos is coming now; 6**

**And to it, fools will bow. 6**

**Darkness covers the land; 6**

**I must be strong and stand. 6**

**This world will fall; 4**

**I could have caused it all. 6**

**I'm the only thing 5**

**Keeping it from happening. 7**

**If castles collapse, then 6**

**Many worlds will fall. 5**

**If that ever happens, 6**

**Heaven help us all. 5**

** "DARK DECEPTION"**

**Slowly losing my sight, 6**

**I can't even see the light. 7**

**I want to fight, but I can't see; 8  
Now there is no light left in me. 8**

**My life is full of nothing, 7  
So dark that I can't see. 6  
This darkness is disturbing; 7  
It's driving me crazy. 6**

**In recess I remain, 6**

**Where there is no more pain. 6**

**In the shadows I will stay; 7**

**Just let the light go away. 7**

**I'm lost in doubt, 4**

**Trapped in my fear; 4**

**There's no way out, 4**

**So leave me here. 4**


End file.
